Assurence
by KennehTehWhale
Summary: Takes place after graduation. That's kinda it? Romance, Adventure- Everything is says in the tags. Also with dun DUN DUN... VladxSnow So get used to it. I'm bad at these.


Attempt number 1: A Vladimir Tod storay! hurhurhur... Colby... If you're reading this. Fuck you (You know who you are)

Life after graduation. BTW Since I have no concept of what goes on in College, Imma wing it. Kay? Also no smut, a bit of romance here and there but... Its rated T for cussing and you know, probably death and violence. Also if I get something wrong (Like in the story plot), my bad... I'll fix it if necessary. So without further or do-

Assurance Chapter 1:

Vlad's P.O.V:

The summer when't by- slow? yes. But I'm not complaining. If college is anything like what I saw on Buffy, then I'll gladly sit back and watch the clouds pass by. Otis has been living in Nelly's old house. He can't bare to leave. For me. I've been 'living', more like staying at my parents empty house. But Snow lives with me now so I guess It's not so bad.

I don't keep journals anymore. Although I would have some pretty interesting things to write down if I did. Snows eyes have been, well-more or less, glowing green. Like mine. I think its just because I turned her, that's what I like to think. Maybe I'm right and there's nothing to worry about. I wouldn't be able to go on if

Autumn. Autumn Snow.

It was the most gorgeous name I'd ever heard. And the most ironic. We still called her Snow. I promised not to tell anyone. October knew, but she said not so tell Henry. If I knew Henry enough, he would blurt it out in public. Probably earning him and punch in the face and a few broken bones. I recently asked her what Octobers real name was. She said she couldn't say, but that October came up with the name after Snow told her.

* * *

One week until summer vacation- Ends. Me and Henry were standing in front of a game store. There was way too many people that I wasn't able to read the sign without someones face covering half the letters. So I just waited for the line to reduce, while October and Henry talked about their house outside the college campus. it had five bedrooms, which meant someone else was going to live with us. which I was fine with. As long as they didn't find me and Snows blood stash, which I may or may not stole from the hospital. After Nelly died I used the opportunity when I wen't to collect her stuff to sneak into the blood bank and take a stash of almost expired blood. Along with a few newer ones, but I made it less then obvious that they were gone.

I tried listing in on there conversation. I haven't seen the house yet, so I was wondering what It was like. I know its big but the rest was just standard house stuff. So I decided I didn't care. Besides I'll see it on Sunday when I unpack. OH- I was standing in front of this video game place because Armageddon whatever three was coming out (I can't remember the name!). So I guess I was exited. But recently I haven't been really caring about video games. Not as much as Henry and October. When me and Snow are snuggling on the couch, Henry and October are screaming at each other because one of them killed the other, or something stupider.

I stopped aging recently. I started noticing it a few months ago. I haven't gotten taller. Or even grown facial hair- Strangely enough, the hair ontop of my head would still grow... Maybe It's biological- Why am I thinking about that... Whatever.

We walked into the game store and got the game- duh?

* * *

When I got home Snow was drinking a cup of blood and handed me one.

''Thanks.''

I sat next to her on the couch while re watching Buffy the vampire slayer. Snows never seen it before so I decided it was high time she watch it- Plus she wanted to understand some of me and Henry's references and jokes. We were only on season 2 episode 3. But she was starting to understand. She didn't like Buffy.

''Why doesn't Buffy talk to the vampires, and not just kill them- That is just unreasonable.''

This is why I love her-

And week or so later, Snow, October, Henry, and me were packed in a four seat convertible. We shared a few laughs here and there to make sure the ride to Stokerton wasn't as awkward as it seemed...

When we got there I saw a light turn on upstairs. Must be the roommate. I watched Henry unlock the door, and we stepped inside. Luggage in hand. I saw the lights from the living room.

* * *

Short chapter much? ARGH! I wish I had something better planned for this chapter but in all honesty, its really more of a filler... WOW First chapters a filler... mmHmm got a problem wit dat! Welp... goodbue... that was a typo but I decided to keep it :3 Apparently this is Wattpad now.. LALP. only 887 words...


End file.
